Wrapped in Red
by BubblegumPenguin
Summary: Mitchie Torres finally musters up the courage to tell her long time best friend, Shane Gray, how she really feels about him, with a bit of help from a pesky sprig of mistletoe. Christmas one-shot, AU.


**Hey there everyone! It's certainly been awhile since I last wrote anything, and it's been even longer since I've published anything on here. I hope you enjoy this little one-shot, based on Kelly Clarkson's song,** ** _Wrapped in Red_** **.**

* * *

" _Blue is where I've been. Green can't buy me you. Silver bells remind me that mistletoe's for two. So I found a color that only tells the truth. That paint's a pi-_ "

"Enough Torres! It's time to deck the halls and trim the tree!" a voice from behind me declared unexpectedly, causing me to jump from my spot at the kitchen counter. I spun around and saw the grinning face of one of my best friends.

"Shane! You damn near scared me to death! I ought to kick you out into the snow!" I exclaimed dramatically.

"Relax Mitch. You're alive," he said jokingly. I glanced down at the cookies I'd been icing and noticed that the Santa Claus face that I'd been giving a huge grin was now smudged into a grimace. I glared up at him, only to see him looking down at my botched work.

"Santa doesn't really look like a jolly old soul this year," he said, smirking.

"Get out of here!" I said, chasing him with a spoon out into the living room where his brothers, Nate and Jason, were opening the boxes of ornaments.

"Oh good! You're getting a jump start on attempting to kill each other this year. Does that mean that Nate and I can start attempting to decorate the tree while you two bicker over silver or gold tinsel?" Jason asked.

"Not yet. We're still waiting for Caitlyn," I said. Nate's head snapped towards me as he dropped a small box of ornaments into another box.

"C-Caitlyn? She was the one at your birthday, right? The one with curly hair?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, she's running late. And if you break those ornaments, I will shove their broken pieces up where the sun don't shine," I warned.

"Sorry Mitchie," he said, picking up the box gently, before asking, "H-How is she anyways?"

"She's wonderful," I said with a smirk. I turned to grab a box of lights before adding quietly, "Let's not try to get anything off her lips with your lips this time though." I watched as Nate's whole face turned a shade of pink. At my birthday party, Shane and I had caught the two in a steamy lip lock. When asked, Nate claimed that he was just trying to get a bit of frosting off her lip that she kept missing.

"But Mitchie, what if there's mistletoe?" Shane asked, holding some above Nate's head, making kissy noises.

"There will be no ' _rocking around the Christmas tree to the Christmas party hop_ ' this year," I said, taking the mistletoe away from Shane.

"What? Why not?" Jason asked.

"I've got people from work coming this year. The last thing I need is to get anyone in trouble with HR," I claimed.

"That's never stopped you from hanging it before," Nate pointed out.

"Just no mistletoe this year," I said.

"What a downer," Jason said. I watched the three brothers pull out the decorations needed for today, smiling at the sight. Decorating the day before Christmas Eve had always been a tradition of ours since we were kids. One year, my family had been pretty tight on money. My mom had just lost her job, and my dad had just opened his hardware store. So our neighbors, the Grays, had come over with their tree and Christmas decorations, and we all spent Christmas together. After that, it was just a tradition that our families come together every Christmas. Even now that Shane, Nate, Jason, and I are all grown up and have moved away from home, we still get together every Christmas, and so do our parents.

A knock on the door pulled me away from my reminiscing.

"She's here!" I exclaimed, placing the mistletoe on the coffee table and began walking towards the door. I backed up and pointed at the three brothers, before warning, "No mistletoe."

"Yes Mitchie," they all chimed monotonously. I flicked my long brown hair off my shoulders before continuing my way to the door. I opened it and saw the pink, smiling face of Caitlyn Gellar.

"Caity! Come on in!" I said, ushering her in out of the cold.

"Mitchie! I've missed you!" she said, pulling me into a hug. Caitlyn and I had met in college. We were in the same dorm room together our freshmen year. After we had graduated, she had decided to stay living in New York City, rather than move back to her hometown in Wisconsin. She had gotten a job offer before we had even graduated to work directly under a well known music producer at some studio in Manhattan. It was like a dream come true for her.

Meanwhile, I had moved back home to New Jersey to work as a teacher. Far from my dream to become a singer, but it was a much more practical job. Practicality had won over passion.

"Caitlyn, you remember Shane, Jason, and Nate, right?" I ask.

"Of course! How could I forget?" she asked, sending a sly wink towards Nate, who smirked in response.

"Alright! Time to start decorating!" Shane exclaimed, handing me a box of the ornaments. I placed them down on the coffee table and noticed the sprig of green missing.

"Where's the mistletoe?" I asked. Nate and Jason smirked, but offered up no information. I turned to Shane, to ask him what he'd done with it, only to bump into a grinning devil with the missing decoration hanging from his fingers above us. I felt a rush of adrenaline from excitement and fear at the situation I was forced into. I felt Shane's lips press against my cheek for a moment before he and his brothers began laughing at my stupor.

I quickly gathered myself and snatched the mistletoe from his fingers.

"Please put the lights on. I'll make some hot chocolate for everyone," I said, smacking Shane with the mistletoe. I placed it in my back pocket before I walked into the kitchen. I filled the tea kettle full of water before placing it on stove to heat up. I heard footsteps enter the kitchen. I looked up and saw the sympathetic face of Caitlyn.

"You alright?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I guess. I think I'm going to burn the mistletoe though," I said. She sighed and leaned against the counter.

"How long have you been in love with that guy?" she asked me quietly.

"Oh gosh, I don't know… Six years I think? What year did I graduate high school?" I asked.

"Why haven't you told him anything?" she asked. I shrugged again.

"I don't know. I can't handle the rejection?" I said.

"Come on, it's _Shane_. He loves you-"

"Like a _sister_ ," I interjected.

"-and you love him back," she continued without even acknowledging my statement. "You're just punishing yourself by not making a move."

"No, I am preserving my fragile ego by not making a move," I countered as the tea kettle began to whistle.

"Mitchie, instead of worrying about all the things that could possibly go wrong, why don't you stop and think about all the things that could go _right_. You and Shane are _perfect_ for each other, and I'd really hate to see such chemistry go to waste," she said.

"Hey, what about you and Nate, huh?" I asked, challenging her to put her money where her mouth was.

"What about us?" she asked.

"' _Think about all the things that could go_ right. _I'd really hate to see such chemistry go to waste_ ,'" I said, quoting her.

"So I'll make a move on Nate. But you need to say something to Shane," she said. I rolled my eyes as I filled the mugs up with the chocolate-y beverage.

"No Caitlyn. Shane and I are just friends. Nothing more. Never gonna be anything more. Thank you for wanting more for me, but Shane and I are good like this," I said, lying through my teeth. Caitlyn rolled her eyes, but grabbed a couple of the mugs to bring to the guys. I followed her and saw Shane finishing stringing the white lights through the trees.

"How's it look?" Shane asked.

"Perfect! Thank you guys so much!" I said.

"So which ornaments are we doing this year? Gold and maroon? Red and gold? Blue and silver with snowflakes? What are you feeling this year?" Nate asked.

"Gold and maroon," I said.

"Aww, I think we should do blue and silver with the snowflakes," Jason said.

"We did that one last year. Gold and maroon is easier," Shane said.

"Cait, what do you think?" I asked.

"Gold and maroon looks like a pretty combo. Let's do that one," she said. Nate and Caitlyn began placing gold and maroon bulbs all around the tree while Jason began hanging lightly along the wall, near the ceiling.

"Here you go," I said softly to Shane, handing him his cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks," he said softly, taking the cup from me. I took a sip from my own cup, watching my friends work around my living room.

"Here. Let's go put out the Christmas stuff in the kitchen," Shane said. I nodded and placed my mug down on the coffee table. I grabbed the box of Christmas kitchen décor, and followed Shane to the kitchen.

"So… gold or silver tinsel this year?" he asked with a smirk. I grinned and rolled my eyes.

"Obviously gold," I said.

"What? No way, silver is classic," he argued.

"Silver doesn't go well with _gold_ and _maroon_ ," I countered playfully, opening the box.

"I think it would give the tree character," Shane said.

"I don't think so," I said, placing the poinsettia patterned towels on the table.

"Well, I guess gold would be okay," he said, standing next to me. I could feel his eyes on me.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked. I glanced at him.

"Sure. Shoot," I said.

"Would you be alright if I brought someone to Christmas dinner tomorrow night?" he asked. I paused for a moment.

"Like… like a date?" I asked, feeling that sinking feeling inside me.

"Yeah, something like that," he said, fidgeting slightly.

"Well… yeah! Of course I'm alright with that!" I exclaimed, patting Shane on the back.

"Really?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"Yeah! Who's the lucky girl?" I asked.

"Oh, I, uh, haven't asked her quite yet. I was going to ask her later today," he said.

"Oh, well I hope she says yes," I said. We began working in silence. I could feel my heart shattering at the idea of him being with another girl.

"I'm gonna go see how they're doing out there," Shane said after about 10 minutes of silence had passed.

"Alright, I'll be out there in a bit," I said. A couple minutes after Shane had left, Caitlyn came back in.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He wanted to ask me if it was okay that he brought a date to Christmas dinner tomorrow night," I said. Caitlyn came and rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry Mitchie," she said softly. I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it. Nothing would've happened between us anyways. He should be happy," I said.

"Mitchie! Caitlyn! Come on!" Jason called from the living room. Caitlyn linked her arm with mine and made our way to the living room with the guys.

* * *

"Mitchie, the guys are here!" Caitlyn called to me. It was Christmas Eve, and the guys plus Shane's date was coming over for our annual Christmas dinner.

"Let them in! I'll be there in a just a minute!" I called back. I looked at the reflection of me in the mirror. I was wearing a red halter dress that went just a bit past my knees when standing, with a long sleeved black cardigan that covered my arms. A pair of black heels and red lipstick pulled the color theme together. My hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, with a few tendrils of my hair framing my face.

I could hear the chatter from my guests fill my house. I emerged from my bedroom and walked to the living room, where Nate, Caitlyn, Jason, and Shane stood, laughing and chatting.

"Hey Mitchie. Merry Christmas," Shane said once he saw me, pulling me into a hug.

"Merry Christmas," I said. I felt him place a kiss on my forehead, and felt the warmth spread through me.

"So where's your date?" I asked.

"Oh, I didn't ask. I just thought that this dinner should be just between friends," he said. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Come on! I'm starving. Let's eat!" Jason exclaimed.

We all gathered around the table and ate a ham dinner together, and then we made our way to the living room where we drank wine, watched _It's a Wonderful Life_ , and soaked up the love from one another. We laughed, drank more wine, and finally exchanged gifts for one another. The guys had even gone through the trouble of buying gifts for Caitlyn, claiming that it was easy for them. Then finally, the night was over, and it was time for the guys to go home.

"Night you guys. I'll see you all tomorrow when our parents come over," I said to the brothers. Jason hugged Caitlyn and I and went on his merry way. Nate had hugged me and given me a kiss on the head before disappearing somewhere with Caitlyn. Shane and I looked at each other for a moment before he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Mitchie," he said.

"Yeah?" I asked, loving the embrace.

"I thought you were going to burn the mistletoe," he said. I pulled back and saw him looking at the ceiling. There it was, the mistletoe, hanging from the ceiling.

"Caitlyn," I deduced. Shane chuckled lightly before looking down at me. I felt my cheeks flush and mouth go dry.

"You don't have to," I said softly.

"It's tradition," he said, his voice equally soft.

"Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt," I said. Shane nodded before placing his lips over mine in a soft kiss. I wanted to pull him closer, to taste him, to memorize his scent, to drown in him. But before I could even think to do any of those, he was pulling away. He placed a quick peck on my forehead before wishing me a good night and exiting my house. I stood there for a moment before Caitlyn came up t me.

"You alright?" she asked. I nodded, a small smile making its way to my face.

"Alright, well I'm gonna head to bed. I'll see you in the morning," she said.

"Night Caitlyn," I said. I looked at the living room where we had all spent our evening laughing, joking, and growing closer. I looked up at the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. I felt my smile grow wider before grabbing my long red coat and matching scarf before exiting my house.

I walked for a couple of miles until I arrived at the familiar house. I walked up to the door and knocked four times. I waited a couple of minutes for the door to be pulled open. I saw a tired Shane who was wearing his pajama pants.

"Mitchie?" he asked.

"I love you," I said. I saw his eyes widen for a moment, and his mouth open to begin saying something, but I held my hand up to silence him.

"Look, I love you. I have for a very long time. And every year, we go through the same thing. But this Christmas, I'm not afraid to tell you. This Christmas, I am willing to risk our friendship, our sense of normal, to let you know that I love you, and I'm not afraid to love you anymore," I said. I watched his face as he took in this new information. I opened my mouth to say something else, when he placed a hand over my mouth. I gave him a confused look for a moment. He smirked and pointed up. I didn't need to look up to know that there was a bit of mistletoe hanging. I smiled just before he captured my lips in a breath taking kiss.

This time, I took the opportunity to pull him closer, memorize him, taste him, and pour every bit of emotion into this kiss. When we finally pulled away, I saw him smiling at me.

"This is officially my favorite Christmas present, even if it didn't come wrapped," Shane said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, before pulling out a small stick on bow. I giggled before adding, "I'm wrapped in red."

* * *

 **So there it is! I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave me a review to let me know what you think. I know, it's not my best, but I'm working on getting back into the habit of writing so that I can improve my skills again. As always,** ** _constructive criticism_** **is welcome. I hope you all have a safe and wonderful holiday season and that you have a fabulous 2016!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~T**


End file.
